Post Fourtris Allegiant Story
by BustAKlutz
Summary: **READ ME** What would happen if Tris never died? Tris and Four married and living happily ever after all, but wait they had a child who is known as the Dauntless Legacy. Will she live up to their parents accomplishments or will she venture out and make a name for herself along with a eye for love?
1. Chapter 1

****This is my first FanFic story so bare with me I am a newbie and is gearing towards blowing everyone's minds to how the story I think should have ended in the Epilogue. Chapters are going to be long because I just have so many ideas flowing through my head, ENJOY ENJOY! Also leave reviews for me so I can work on what I need to fix!****

_**Tobias POV:**_

It has been a couple of years since Tris took Caleb into the Weapons Lab and succeeded in stopping the death serum from getting deployed into our city. It's a memory that I will never shake nor will I ever forget when I came back to the Bureau finding out what Tris had done. I have never been so mad but yet so proud of her. I should have known all along that she was going to go into the lab and not her coward of a brother, but I didn't. She was mine and that was never going to change.

Every time I look at her I just think back to the first day that I laid eyes on her when she first jump how she couldn't remember her name and I laughed inside and somehow I knew she was the one. 3 years later and I'm so madly in love with her that I am going to propose to her tonight where it all began.

The cool breeze of the wind makes a howling noise as it goes up the tunnel up into the unknown and while gazing at the stars I know that I am ready. As I'm putting my hands down by my side I grab the box from my pocket and open it up in the moonlight and gaze at the ring as if I'm looking at my future, and all I see is joy

_*****13 Years Later*****_

_**Tris POV**_

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

The sound of death as I slam my hand as hard as I can on the alarm as you get older, you still hate the alarm that goes off at 6:45 in the morning. As the snooze button went off and I nestle back in my bed I roll over expecting Tobias body to block me but I rolled over to find his side empty. I sat up startled and when I did it's almost like he knew I was startled because he pops around the corner laughing at me.

"Is someone missing?" knowing that I would give him a grin.

My husband, oh how sexy he looked just in a towel dripping wet and he is all mine.

As I just stare at the mirror across the bed wondering just how amazing my life is I hear moaning and grunting down the hall and Tobias laughing saying he'll get her ready. My daughter, Kaylee Natalie Eaton, named after my mother and Tobias won a beat for her first name which I still wanted a little Madison but he did win.

Lee, she is her father's daughter and there is no way around it. She has his personality and but she has my every looks and my golden blonde hair. As I get dressed and ready for work, I sit back and begin to be baffled by my little girl being 13 years old. All she talks about is the placement test and how she was born to be Dauntless and that is all she wants to be. Tobias is always excited to hear Lee say that but I on the other hand, want her to open her mind to all the possibilities that she has before her. I want what's best for her and if that means letting go of my little girl then so be it.

Walking into the kitchen was a nightmare as usual, Tobias making the kids' lunches and getting coffee ready as I'm running around trying to gather the twins. After we had Lee, we wanted more mini Tris's and Tobias' and were granted with fraternal twins, Justin and Madison. Tobias wasn't going to name this baby girl so I let him pick the boy name. They're 8 years old with Maddy being the oldest by 3 seconds but Justin argues that all the time so we just let it go most of the time.

"Maddy, did you finish your homework for Mrs. Anderson's class last night?"I asked my rowdy child who is chasing her brother around the kitchen island.

"Yes, mom," as Maddy stopped and told me that then continued to chase her brother around.

"Lee, I know you don't like to talk about this but we need to talk about your placement since it's coming up soon."

I know Kaylee hates this subject and I could tell by her eye rolling.

"Sweetie, if I didn't care about you I wouldn't be trying to talk and give advice to you now would I?"

I knew it was a smart ass comment and she got the picture and so did Tobias with his little laugh as he packs the lunches.

"Mom, I have everything under control. How many times do I have to tell you that I know what I'm doing." As she snatches her lunch and runs out the door with a slam.

"Well that could have gone better hun don't you think." I stared at him as if he never heard me, "Tobias!" Now I was irritated.

"Tris I think you.. I mean we, should leave Lee alone with this, she obviously know what she wants." I knew that what he wanted because I didn't agree with it and he knew it.

As I gather the remainder of the Eaton clan, I get ready to walk them to a neighbor's house for school. One of the parents' offered to walk everybody's kids along with her children to school every day as long as they were on time and well, neither Tobias and I have been really good with that so we let Mary Yeard do it for us. If it's like embedded into their brains, Justin and Maddy turn around give me a hug and tell me to have a fab day and walk away with their friends. They never liked saying long words because they think that it's a waste of time and I think it's adorable. I have a 13 year and two 8 year old, and I'm only 33 years old. My life couldn't be any better.


	2. Chapter 2

****This is my first FanFic story so bare with me I am a newbie and is gearing towards blowing everyone's minds to how the story I think should have ended in the Epilogue. Chapters are going to be long because I just have so many ideas flowing through my head, ENJOY ENJOY! Also leave reviews for me so I can work on what I need to fix!****

_**Lee's POV**_

Sometimes I really hate my mom, it's almost like she doesn't get me or understand what I am thinking half the time. I want to be Dauntless, I am going to be Dauntless because it's in my blood and that is how life is. No Dauntless born wants to transfer to another faction and leave all their friends and family behind, no one. But then I always find an argument with me asking what life would be if I went somewhere else? Would it be better? Would be it more interesting than the life I have now? Would my family disown me like my friends family? These are the questions I ask myself and only myself because I don't even know what path I want to venture down.

I heard the stories people tell me about both my parents how they are these hero's and how they save the city. They casted such a shadow over myself and my siblings that I just want to do something for me and make myself known for me, Kaylee Eaton, not Tris's daughter or Four's daughter. I was way too deep into my thoughts when I ran smack dab into my best friend's back, Andrew.

"Woah pretty lady, might want to stop admiring your feet once in a while, might help you see the people who are not as pretty as you," Andrew smirked at me while grabbing my shoulder and pulling me into a hug.

Andrew Hollins, my mom's best friend son, Christina, who went through initiation and hell with my mother. Andrew is not like Christina, he is caring and kind and always looking to help others, not like Candor which was the faction she transferred from. I honestly believe that he will end up in Abnegation, the faction where both my parents originated from. Abnegation is a faction I have thought about due to my past tied with it and my mother parents who would still be living there if they still were alive. It's B day today at school which happens to be my favorite school day because I have Abnegation History 205, Erudite Chemistry 101, Physical Education 511 (practically all Dauntless born) and Herbs and Spices 312. These are my favorite classes and the only reason I'm taking E. Chem 101 is due to my Uncle Caleb is teaching it, otherwise I would say screw it.

Andrew and I walk up to school we meet up with some of our other friends who are in other factions that we have grown close to. There is Lilly Klien who is from Abnegation, Edith Soulsen from Amity, Derek Smith and Ray Manning from Candor. We all became really close friends even since the first day of school and we just stuck around each other until we had to go home waiting until the next day to see each other again. Lilly, Ray and Derek are my closer friends in the group besides Andrew because they want to become Dauntless and we had this crazy idea a long time ago to choose Dauntless together.

Lunch time, it was the best part of the day, especially when I get a lunch note from my dad_._

_ "Enjoy your lunch and don't forgot that I love you and so does your mother. Don't be too harsh on her, we both love you."_

He is right, maybe I was too harsh on her, but sometimes I just don't care.

"Aww Wittle Lee got a love note from her daddy." I smacked Andrew across the back.

"Quite being jealous cause my daddy loves me more than you."

Finishing that statement Lilly, Edith, Derek and Ray came over to our table and started talking about the upcoming aptitude test.

"I don't know about you but I'm thinking about transferring factions to Abnegation." Hearing Edith say that didn't really come to a shock to any of us so we all just replied,

"No kidding Edith."

As we all are laughing in unsion, the laughing ceases and everyone heads goes down.

"Oh shit man, here he comes" Ray mumbles as he puts his hand on his cheek so it looks like he wasn't watching.

John, the meanest, rudest guy you will ever meet walks in the cafeteria with his groupies and his right hand girl, Nicole. She was just as mean as he was which is why they were perfect for each other.

"I see your still slumming with the slum Kay-Lee. You should be with the pure bread Dauntless and not the wanna be's."

John has no fear in getting into my face so I get back into his.

"I really don't care what you say to me or my friends, I don't slum with the slum and that's the reason I'm not with you. So if you continue on your way to your miserable pathetic life that would make my day." I was not afraid of him and I let him know that.

"You watch yourself Eaton." Walking away flicking me off as I laughed as I sat down.

"What a prick."

Andrew really didn't like him and neither did I and if I chose Dauntless at the choosing ceremony I hope that I would fight him so I just kick his ass.


	3. Chapter 3

****This is my first FanFic story so bare with me I am a newbie and is gearing towards blowing everyone's minds to how the story I think should have ended in the Epilogue. Chapters are going to be long because I just have so many ideas flowing through my head, ENJOY ENJOY! Also leave reviews for me so I can work on what I need to fix!****

****I wanted to skip ahead to Lee's aptitude test so I jumped 3 years forward!****

_**Lee POV**_

This is the day. This is the day that I find out where I belong in this world. I wanted to wake up knowing where I wanted to go but I just didn't. I want to help people and serve the factionless which would make me Abnegation, but then I want to stay with my friends and my family in Dauntless.

"Hey sweetie, you ready for your day?" My mom comes in my room knowing how nervous I am right now, I wonder if she was this nervous for her test like I was As my mom was fish braiding my hair into a pony tail.

"Mom, were you nervous for your test?" She smiled.

"As my mother told me, I was terrified." Not going to lie, that felt better."Kaylee, I just want you to know how proud I am of you and of all the things you have accomplished and whatever you choose just know I will be your biggest fan whether it is with Dauntless or another faction."

I was shocked; I have never felt so humbled in my life. They will still love me if I transfer and that was my reassurance I needed. Now I was ready to take my test.

The time has come to take that leap off the train into the rolling hills to stand in line for my test. All the factions are all lined up in their lines as our train rolls up. Andrew and I are so full of adrenaline that we almost jumped too early.

A voice on the trains yells, "**WE ARE DAUNTLESS**!" and jumps out and everybody else yells and screams jumping off the train on the rolling hills and runs towards our doors. Andrew and I looked at one another as we jumped out as far as we could tucking and rolling along the hill then popping up doing a sprint to the doors. As I sprinted I noticed all the factions backing up from us and watching us as we ran, and I didn't mind because I knew that we were that bad ass.

All the factions gathered in an assembly hall waiting for them to call our names so we can take our aptitude test to let us know where we belong in this society. Since my last name is Eaton, I was the first one from our group to go first and that was nerve racking because I still didn't know what I wanted. Well I did want Dauntless but something else tells me to go to Abnegation. I didn't know and I was hoping the test could help ease my mind with the faction I've been given.

The doors opened and a tall, lengthy woman comes out with a clipboard and flips the page over.

"Christina Early, Matt Easter, Josh Easerado, Kaylee Eaton and Julia Eute. Please stand up and following me right this way."

Andrew, Ray, Derek, Edith and Lily high fived me and patted me on the back saying things like Dauntless is in your blood, don't sweat it and you know where to go Lee. That just made me even more nervous but I'm blessed to have friends like them.

Each of us were assigned a room and I was number 4, ironic much. There was a buzzer and the doors to the rooms opened and the five of us walked into the rooms with the doors closing closely behind us. The room was really bare almost like a jail cell. In the middle of the room was a chair, almost like the ones you see at the dentist and I hated the dentist office so I'm already uncomfortable. As I walk closer to the chair I see a woman behind the chair typing something on the monitor and pouring something into a little shot glass. It was blue and it looks terrifying because it was glowing. I don't like this one bit. She looks like she is in her late 20's, like my mom, and she is wearing black so I assume she is a part of Dauntless. Did we all get people that were a part of our factions, I mean that would make sense since there are 5 factions and there were five of us. Now I'm just nervous because I can't get my brain to shut up.

"Hey Kaylee, Come over here and take a seat. My name is Tori and I will be administering your test today"

The puzzled look on my face made her laugh because I was not moving from my spot when I entered the room.

"How do you know my name?"

"All these questions, you are just like your mother Kaylee, curious. Hurry up we are on a time schedule."

She administered my mother her test, when my Dad says the world is a small place he wasn't kidding. I tried my best to get comfortable in the chair but I just could not stop fidgeting because I felt like the dentist was going to pop up around the corner. Next thing I knew this blue stuff was shoved in my face.

"Drink this Lee." Handing me the glass.

She even knew my nickname, she must be Dauntless because my only call me that when we're home. So I took it from her and shot it into the back of my throat and swallowed it. That wasn't too bad.

As I turned to hand her back the glass she is gone. I examine the glass wondering if I had swallowed a shit ton of alcohol because this was some trippy shit. I didn't know whether or not to get up or just sit there until the effects wore off, but being Dauntless and apparently curious like my mother I got up and walked around. Not even as my butt left the seat, it disappeared and the entire room turned into multiple of hallways of mirrors with my reflection in every direction. I could see myself looking zonked and puzzled trying to figure out what's going on. This must be the test, it has to be but what am I supposed to do. I try not to look at myself in the mirror too long because it was creeping me out. So I continued to walk around until I noticed one of my reflections turned around to directly face me.

"What the frick!" screaming as loud as I could.

The reflection moved towards saying, "Choose."

I look around to see what my reflection was saying and I saw two bowls, one filled with a knife and one with a chunk of meat. "What am I choosing for?"

"Choose before it's too late."

"What am I.." cut off by the sound of growling and as I turn just my head around I see a vicious dog with his hair sticking up with his teeth pressing out of his gums getting into the defense/attack position. I turned to the bowls to find them empty. I backed away slowly and the dog just growled louder and charged at me. I don't think I've ever been scared like this before but my Dauntless instincts kicked in and when it leap into my chest I grabbed it and threw the dog down on the ground. The dog shook himself and continued to get big and defensive. This is not real, there is no way this is real. I'm going to close my eyes and count to 3 and this dog will be gone. The dog charges and my eyes go shut and I start to count. One, Two, Three Open! I look around and hear nothing, no growling, no barking, nothing but a whimpering. I look down and it's a baby puppy. It's so adorable that I get down on my hands and knees beginning to pet it.

"Puppy." A little girl says and I smile at her and nod my head. Her expression went from excited to terrified and held up her arm pointing at the puppy. I turn my head and the vicious dog appears but was not looking at me but at the little girl. And began walking towards her as I stood up and the little girl turned and ran with the dog chasing her down. I begin to chase the dog so it wouldn't harm her. I was the fastest runner out of the Dauntless born so catching up to the dog was no problem and I leaped onto the dog and dragged it down and then just like that I sat straight up in my chair waking up to breathing as hard as I could now just trying to slow my breathing down. I looked around to see if the dog was still around but it was just in the test. I glanced at Tori who grabbed my arm and practically dragged me out of the chair across the room towards the door.

"What faction did I get, what was my result." I was anxious but nervous at the same but then curious as to way she dragged me like that, it was like she was panicking for some reason.

"Hurry up before the supervisor comes in. Move it Lee!" She was panicking.

"What was my result!" I was sturn with her because I wasn't leaving without an answer.

"Your mother was right, I cannot believe it."

"What was she right about, what was my result, where do I belong!" I was getting agitated because she kept avoiding the question.

"Your results were inconclusive, the test did not work on you. You are what is known as a Divergent. A divergent is someone who cannot be controlled and is very rare to have but yet it is very dangerous. I need you to speak to no one, if anyone asks tell them you got sick and I sent you home. You need to find your mother and father and speak to them privately and tell them this and only this in public. You were right. You understand me Kaylee."

I was trying hard not to cry because Tori was making me scared of what I am. I didn't even know what I was but apparently my parents do. Why would they keep this from me.

"You're results were Abnegation, Candor and Dauntless. You may choose one of those but in the meantime go find your parents. Be careful Kaylee, the world is not as nice as you think it is. And if anyone asks, you got Dauntless on your test because that's what I put you in as."

What just happened. That's impossible to have three results! I was supposed to have my defining moment in knowing that I know what to choose tomorrow and now the test is telling me that I belong in three different factions. This is just impossible, I need to find my parents as I storm out of the building in search of them.


	4. Chapter 4

****This is my first FanFic story so bare with me I am a newbie and is gearing towards blowing everyone's minds to how the story I think should have ended in the Epilogue. Chapters are going to be long because I just have so many ideas flowing through my head, ENJOY ENJOY! Also leave reviews for me so I can work on what I need to fix!****

****Hope everyone enjoys this, because I'm enjoying it just writing it!****

_**Tris POV**_

I couldn't stop pacing around the living room, I needed to see Kaylee and wanted to know what she was going to choose. I know she wants Dauntless but she has too much of me inside so I know there is another faction standing in her way. There is another freighting characteristic that I hope didn't get passed down to her and that is my Divergent genes. Tobias isn't Divergent but has the qualities of one so I'm hoping that she doesn't have either of ours.

"Tris, relax please. Kaylee is fine, we don't know if she is Divergent or not. I made sure that she got Tori as her test admisntrator just for that reason so she is in safe hands. Just come sit next me and relax." He always knew to make me smile but never could control my mind, because I wasn't going to sit down.

"Four! We don't know that and what if she is like me, how are we going to protect her if she goes somewhere else! You and I both know she wants another faction!" I only use his nickname when I'm extremely stressed out and not thinking straight. I was definitely not thinking straight.

"You're right Tris," Tobias is walking towards me now knowing that im not going to sit down. "We don't know anything and we are going to figure everything out when she gets home but until then, try to relax so we don't freak her out when she gets home."

He was right. That was last thing I wanted to do for Kaylee was to freak her out. I remember when Tori told me I was Divergent how confused and scared I was because not only I didn't know what they were but I didn't tell anyone, Kaylee does.

An hour goes by until I hear the jingling of keys coming up to the door and it opens. Tobias and I have our elbows on the kitchen counter with our faces in our hands trying to hold ourselves, myself, together for Kaylee until we knew what we were dealing with, if she was Divergent or just a normal kid.

"Mom, Dad, you home?"

Kaylee was home.

"We're in the kitchen Lee, come over here please." This was it.

As I lifted my face out of my hands I saw Kaylee, she was not herself. She look like she has been crying due to her puffy, red eyes along with snot along her sleeves from wiping her nose from sniffling. Right then and there I knew my worse fear was true, she was like me. She was a Divergent. Now I needed to hold myself together for her, I need to be the strong mother that everyone talks about. I need to for my daughter.

"How your test go Lee? What you get?" I know the answer but she doesn't know that I know.

It takes her a couple of seconds to respond and when she does tears start forming in her eyes and speaks, "The results were inconclusive, I'm a Divergent."

Tobias eyes went from suttle to shock and scared all at the same time. He couldn't believe it and turned around to hold back tears as I wrapped my arms around my little girl. I was crying because she didn't do this to herself, I did. What kind of mother would do this to their own kid.

"Mom what am I, Tori said I'm just like you, what is going on. I'm scared Mom."

"Come with me to the couch Lee, your father and I need to talk to you about this. I was hoping that I would never talk to you about this." And it was true. This day was supposed to be happy but now its fearful to plan how to keep my Kaylee alive and safe.

Tobias sat in the kitchen chair while Lee and I were on the couch as Lee continued to keep her arms wrapped around my waist.

"Lee everything is going to be okay. Your father and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. First, what were your results that Tori told.."

I was intreupted by the door flinging open and Tori in the door frame.

"Is she here!"

"Yes Tori she is right here." In my calmiest voice since I knew Tori was extremely concerned for her.

"Oh thank God! Everyone kept looking for her and I told everyone that she went home because she got sick like her mother did and that make a comedic appearance so the questions stopped. How are you Lee."

Lee didn't know how to answer with other than, "Okay." I don't blame her.

"Lee, honey what were your results. What other faction did you get." I needed to know.

"Um, I got Dauntless, um Candor and um um Abnegation." And with that I smiled and so did Tobias. She got our home. She got both of her homes, and I'm so relieved to know the other faction she wanted was Abnegation. A wave of relief flew over me, now I can relax.

"You wanted Abnegation, oh Lee that's great! You are truly your father's and mine, kiddo!"

"A Candor result, you get that from your mother, stubborn and blunt." Tobias really didn't like Candor and knowing his daughter got that makes me wonder what he is thinking. And with that makes me laugh.

"Mom what do I do, where do I go? What exactly is a Divergent and why are "we" so feared?" She was concerned and I'm gald she asked what to do because Tobias had a plan even before Lee was five years old. I guess he had a suspicion as well.

xXxXxX

_**Tobias POV**_

"Mom what do I do, where do I go? What exactly is a Divergent and why are "we" so feared?"

My own daughter is scared, she is terrified of the world. That's not how I want her to live. I want her to live knowing the world is big enough place to be and do whatever she wanted to do. This is why I made a plan just in case she was a Divergent. I want to be the father to Lee that Marcus was not to be. I want to protect her and guide her so she can be the best Eaton that ever walked the planet.

"Kaylee, I need to ask you a very important question that will decide if we can help you from the plan I made up. What are you going to choose tomorrow at the Choosing Ceremony?"

"Dad, I don't know. In my heart I want to be Dauntless but I thought about Abnegation ever since I knew that you and Mom were in Abnegation. I just want to be closer to my family, I want to help people and do good for them but I also want to protect them."

"Can you and Mom be like twins already, Jesus Christ! Genes don't play any games for you two." Tori was right my little girl was like my wife in every which way possible. That only makes me want to protect her that much more, protect this family.

"Lee, I have a plan set up and the people your mother and I trust are only in it, including Tori and your Uncle Caleb. This plan is ready to go but only if you choose Dauntless. This is not pressuring you to choose Dauntless but It's a way that your mother and I along with others can help you and keep you safe from Dauntless leadership knowing the truth. You choose what's best for you and we will help you in every way that we can possible."

I want her to choose Dauntless to know I will be with her every step of the way.

"How would you do that Dad, Mom?"

"See that's the thing Sweetie, we can't tell you because we don't want to alter your choice. Your father was just saying that no matter what the faction you choose to be with, we will be with you to make sure you are in safe hands and is protected. We know people in Abnegation and Christina's family are in Candor. You are going to be safe wherever you choose. We love you very much."

No Tris. She needs to be in Dauntless. I need to protect her. I can't protect her outside these walls.

"I'll go make dinner." I needed a distraction. "Tori you staying?"

"Naw, I got a late client tonight at the parlor, I just wanted to check up on this chick." She get up and hugs Lee and waves at us and walks out.

She needs to be in Dauntless. I keep telling myself that and it just gets me even more heated. But it is ultimately her decision and what she chooses. I just want her to be here with Tris and I, that's all.

"Well, now we know what to do Tobias. She needs to be Dauntless." Finally, there is the protective Tris initiate I knew.

"Until Tomorrow."

I had this gut feeling I was going to have a new Dauntless Member in our family tomorrow. My baby girl was going to choose Dauntless and that was that.


	5. Chapter 5

****This is my first FanFic story so bare with me I am a newbie and is gearing towards blowing everyone's minds to how the story I think should have ended in the Epilogue. Chapters are going to be long because I just have so many ideas flowing through my head, ENJOY ENJOY! Also leave reviews for me so I can work on what I need to fix!****

******CHOOSING CEREMONY! WHERE WILL LEE GO?!******

_**Lee POV**_

I hear my alarm go off and I just let it ring and ring. I didn't want to wake up because today is the day that defines us, the day that is the first day of the rest of our lives. If I had my choice I would skip today and become factionless and not worry about being a Divergent or what faction to choose from. I was not ready because I didn't know what faction to call home yet, and that was scary.

I walk into the kitchen and instantly on the hallway wall I saw a note.

"_Kaylee, your father and I had to leave for work early this morning, we will not be able to make it to your Choosing Ceremony but that doesn't mean we love you any less. I just wanted to let you know how much we love you and no matter what you choose we will love you until the end of time. We will see each other soon enough." –Mom_

And on the back was a note from my dad.

"_You know what to do, do what's right in your heart and you will know when the time is right." –Dad_

A man of few words my father is, but those few words mean more than a book. I will do what's right in my heart only if I knew what was right.

I gather myself together trying to make myself more presentable but that never happens so I threw on my favorite pair of black yoga capris and a black v-neck shirt with my hair in a sideways braided ponytail with a black headband. I walk to my mirror and just sit down on my floor and just think. I look damn sexy in black and couldn't see myself in any other color. Was that a sign? Was that a sign that meant I was born to be Dauntless? I still didn't know but my cell went off and it was Andrew.

"LEE YOUR GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN LET'S GO!" Oh shit! I had 5 minutes to run to the train!

I was running as fast as I could with thoughts running through my head, Dauntless, Candor or Abnegation? I just kept running and kept thinking. As I was running towards the train I looked around myself seeing Dauntless members laughing and playing with foam swords and with an instant I waved at my parents as I see them walking with the Dauntless Leadership and my mom blew me a kiss and my dad tipped his head at me with a smile as they turned the corner. Was my dad trying to tell me something? He and I had a connection that my mom and I didn't have. I know he wants me in Dauntless but there has to be a reason for it, but what was it!

I ran up the ramp to the train too see it pulling away, Shit man! I ran again along the train to find Andrew holding hand out.

"JUMP LEE!"

So I jumped and he caught me and pulled me into the car.

"Are you trying to be factionless before you even choose." Laughing I replied

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing." I didn't think so anyway in my scenario.

As we pull up towards the reception hall we don't jump off this time because a parents are on the train along with young family members. While the train stops and people get off I don't move. This is it. My arm is pulled by Andrew as usual.

"Lee, I swear you must be on drugs this morning." I wish I was.

We all sit in our designated sections in the reception hall. Family members were all in attendance along with my entire class sitting with their families in their factions, for the time being. I wave to Lilly, Edith and Derek and Ray. This was when we all stick together. Everyone was with their families except me. I was just sitting by myself on this special day. Why couldn't my parents be here, like seriously what is more important at work than the choosing ceremony of their daughter. That just ticked me off. That could have been the last time they ever saw me, which I knew was a lie because they would find a way.

The leader of Abnegation stepped up and started talking about the factions and the war and all that but I wasn't paying any attention to him. I was staring at the bowls that each belonged to a faction. Abnegation was a bowl filled with pebbles, Dauntless was burning coals, Erudite was water, Amity was soil and Candor was glass. But I was only interested in two bowls that happened to be next to each other, Abnegation and Dauntless. Do I stay home and be protected by my parent's side or go to Abnegation and be selfless for the rest of my life.

Luckily Andrew saw me sitting by myself and came with his family with me.

"Didn't want you to be by yourself, where are your parents?" I didn't know what to tell them because I didn't know.

"I have no idea, they said in a note they had work stuff."

I didn't care because I was mad at them.

"Christina Early."

I didn't even know the ceremony started, the girl looked like she just shit her pants she was so nervous. She was in Abnegation and by the looks of it she was going to stay or so I thought. She transferred to Amity. Her parents were hysterical; they were weeping and telling their daughter to come back. Get a grip, she still is doing good in the world. Parents.

Matt Easter and Josh Easerado were called and then I realized, I'm next. Shit.

"Kaylee Eaton." A roar came from the Dauntless side when my name was called. Jesus calm down guys. As I walked up I was sweating and my palms were twitching. Now I understood why that girl looked like she was shitting bricks because I probably looked like that right now. I walk up to the table and saw a ceremonial knife waiting for me to cut myself so I can drop my blood into the bowl of my future faction. I grab the knife and slice my palm wincing in a little bit of pain and heading over to the two bowls that I saught out before the ceremony. I hold my hand out but not in a way a blood drip would fall over the Abnegation bowl but then thinking about what my dad said in his note this morning,

""_**You know what to do, do what's right in your heart and you will know when the time is right." **_

I finally realized what he meant and this was the time, I knew exactly where I wanted to be for me. I hold my hand over the bowl and let my blood drip into the bowl of my new home.

"**DAUNTLESS."**

A roar from the Dauntless emerged with people jumping up and down clapping and chanting my name. I knew what my dad meant and this was always my home. As I went back to my seat I waited for a hug from my parents that was never going to happen because they weren't here but it's okay because ill see them tonight.

As the ceremony started to get to the en my group of friends had their own paths they wanted to take. Lilly and Andrew went to Dauntless; Edith transferred to Abnegation and Ray stayed in Candor and Derek transferred to Erudite.

I had my friends with me now until the end and for that I felt like I hit the jackpot in life. As the ceremony ended Dauntless got up and started running towards the train yelling and screaming. I was free, I was where I wanted to and where I always belong. Lilly was yearning to be away from Abnegation so grab me and ran just as fast as me and we just ran together ahead of everyone leaving Andrew behind us. He wasn't that fast but he was stronger than us. We climb the railings to get to the train and as if Lilly was a Dauntless Born she was the first one to jump on the train which took Andrew and I by surprise along with the other Dauntless Borns.

"You guys coming or not?" She was so full of excitement and joy that I was happy for her.

Andrew and I looked at one another and together hopping onto the train. I was on my way home as a true Dauntless.

Before I shut the door I hear

"HELP ME PLEASE!" By the looks of it she was Amity so she couldn't really run that fast with her baggy shirt and shirt. I held a hand out for her and swung her up into the car. She was pale and I knew she was running hard and far longer than she could.

"Th..a..thanks. I really appreciate it. My name is Julie." She was out of breath.

"My name is Kaylee, but most people call me Lee."

She hugged me and I brought her with me to meet Lilly and Andrew. As we approached the Dauntless compound the train didn't stop. Looking back at the place where we usually got off was now in the distance.

"What is going on Andrew?"

"I have no idea?"

A voice yells slamming the doors open, "GET READY TO JUMP!." As people start jumping off the train onto the top of a building.

ARE YOU CRAZY! Why are we jumping off the train when there are perfectly working stairs back there! What is going on! But I don't ask questions because if you didn't jump you were factionless. I grab Andrews hand but he was already off the train so I grab the petrified Julie and ran with her and we both jumped. I looked down and saw the street and the levels of the building and landed in a tuck position but not very well. I must have slide about a good two feet on the rubble. Getting up and realizing my pants were ripped and I was pissed.

"Nice landing Lee." Andrew saw my ripped pants and he was going to rub it in my face.

"I hate you, you know that right."

"Now I do." Punching in the arm and walking towards everyone.

I help Julie get up she got the worse of it because she landed on her face that ended up with scratch marks up her face. Ripping a piece of her skirt giving it to her so she can hold it to her face to somewhat stop the bleeding. As I got to my feet I heard a face that I recognized, a voice that was embedded in my brain.

"Welcome initiates to Dauntless. My name is Four and I will be one of your instructors."

My dad.


	6. Chapter 6

****This is my first FanFic story so bare with me I am a newbie and is gearing towards blowing everyone's minds to how the story I think should have ended in the Epilogue. Chapters are going to be long because I just have so many ideas flowing through my head, ENJOY ENJOY! Also leave reviews for me so I can work on what I need to fix!****

_**Lee POV**_

"Welcome initiates to Dauntless. My name is Four and I will be one of your instructors."

My dad is an instructor. That makes sense why he didn't come to my ceremony today because he was getting ready for the new initiates to arrive. Where is my mother? Was she one too? I just stood straight up because one he used his nickname and two he was different. He wasn't talking like a dad to me but a stubborn, stern instructor. I laughed because I was going to have to call him Four instead of Dad, oh this is going to be good and I let out a giggle that happened to be too loud. Next thing I knew everyone was staring at me.

"Who's laughing come forth right now." He was pissed, what a great way to say hey Dad I'm back.

As I walked forward my dad's face went from angry to calming. He was relieved that I was here and that I chose Dauntless and with that he tipped his head to me and then back to instructor Four in my face. We're going to have problems, I can already see this.

"You think this is funny, then why don't you jump first initiate." Everyone was baffled by the word jumped coming from his mouth, I was too.

"Jump? Where would I jump, off the building?" What was he talking about I just jumped off a moving train onto this building and now he wants me to jump. He is nuts.

"Yes."

"Excuse me."

Now he was practically touching my nose with his nose. "You have a problem with it then I suggest that you would be better off with the factionless."

I was literally about to call his bluff knowing he's my father but I catch onto what he is doing. He is acting because he doesn't want the others to know that I'm his daughter so I don't get favored and treated differently. Smart man my father is. So I obeyed and when I got to the edge of the building I noticed a hole down below. It was black and I could not see what was below? Was this the Chasm? He was really trying to kill me on my first day. Where is my mother when I need her.

"Anyday now, the factionless are getting restless."

I looked at Andrew and he was trying to hold his laughter together knowing that Four was my dad but he wasn't going to say anything, at least I hope not. I look at my dad once again and before I jumped he winked at me and turned his head as he screamed, "FIRST JUMPER."

I was terrified that I was jumping into something I couldn't see but I had to trust me dad that whatever I'm jumping towards was safe because he wouldn't let me jump into danger now would he. No he wouldn't and if he did I would haunt him.

I closed my eyes and landed in a springy net and I opened my eyes as I bounced back up to the building top with heads looking over to see where I had went. I sat there only for 30 seconds to be tumbling to the ground by someone holding the net downward. I got off and next thing I knew was hit by a hard hug that literally almost knocked me over. It was my mom. She was trying not to cry so the other new initiates wouldn't see but since they weren't down here my mom could hug me.

"I knew you were coming back, had no doubt in my mind." She sounded so relieved like she had been holding her breath all day.

"Mom."

"Alright, maybe a little doubt but your father knew the whole time which is why he made you jump first if he saw you so I could hug you and congratulate you before everyone else shows up."

Clever Dad.

XxXxXx

_**Tobias POV**_

See I don't know why women are always so worked up over nothing. Tris was worried all day about not seeing Kaylee again and look, she is here and she is safe. Although I'm glad she caught onto my little acting but I will need to explain to her the severity of this situation we are in now with me being her father and being an instructor. The leadership doesn't mind it but had some concerns about the placement of Kaylee if she chose Dauntless. Tris and I had to spilt the duties up with Tris being with the Transfers and me with the Dauntless Borns. Tris didn't want to see Kaylee fighting and being sent to the infirmary and to be honest neither did I but I could stomach it a lot better. The reason for that was that I told Tris that if I saw Kaylee that she would be the first jumper and as tradition the first and last jumper are the first to fight.

As the last jumper jumps the leadership and I walk down the stairs and I mumble to myself, "I am very proud of you Kaylee." And head towards the new initiates.

XxXxXxX

_**Lee POV**_

Everyone who jumped was terrified but relieved when they realized there was a net at the bottom that was catching them.

"You will be spilt up by transfers and Dauntless Born. You will live separately, train separately and scored separately. Tranfers go with Tris and Uriah and Dauntless Borns come with Zeke and myself."

I said goodbye to Lilly and Julie as they followed my mother down the hallway and followed Andrew and my dad towards our hallway. This was my time.

"I cannot wait to go back home and watch the new episode of The Challenge." I said to Andrew and with that being said Four stopped abruptly.

"Let me make something real clear real fast, you will not be going back to your houses here. You will live in your dormitories and you will not go back to your families. You are training and that will be the end of that. If I find out you went back to your houses, you will be factionless. Understand."

Damn. I nod my head and continue to walk with the group. I could see the anger forming in his eyes. I don't think I like this side of my dad. Not one bit.

We walked into the dorm rites and I had to question myself where I was because I have never been down this hallway before. And when we walked in I found out that it was probably a good thing I didn't. there was a ling of beds lining the walls leaving a walk way in between the beds. The bathrooms were open, no privacy no nothing.

"What is this place, jail?" Oh shit, I said aloud didn't I. Yup. Everyone was staring at me but my dad was not, he still had his back towards me.

"What is your name." He turns around with his arms behind his back. Woah, I have never seen him so pissed off in my entire life. it actually scared me.

"Kaylee but people call me Lee." I'm in deep shit.

"Well Lee, I suggest you keep your mouth shut and don't talk unless you are spoken too. Your parents didn't raise you that way I see and I will break you. Be in the dining hall in 10 minutes. Glaring at me he shoves into my shoulder and I'm just standing there dumbfounded at what just happened. I need to know that he is acting or if he is being serious with me because I couldn't tell and maybe I was wrong about the acting thing. Maybe that's what he really acts like when he is in Dauntless. Andrew grabs me and pulls me away from everyone else so no one can hear us.

"What is up with your dad Lee? He is being a real dick."

"I don't know Andrew but I think he is acting so no one knows I'm his kid but I don't know, I have to talk to him to understand. But in the meantime keep this on the DL." People start filing out of the dormitories heading for dinner and we quickly followed and the last thing I wanted to be to be yelled at by my father.

XxXxX

_**Tobias POV**_

I don't like this already. I don't like this acting rude to my own daughter, what am I getting myself into. I have to let her know what is really going on and maybe that way she can hold her tongue and know that I love her still but I have to be stern. As I waited by the doors of the dormitories with my shoulder leaning onto the wall I waited for Lee to come out and when she did I call her over and Andrew was with her as well.

"Andrew you too."

They both walked over like they were about to get a beating, I don't like this. SO I walked somewhere that no one can see us and I pulled my girl into my chest with a hug that wasn't just a hug but a protective, loving hug.

"I'm so glad that you came back home." Tears were forming into my eyes and I let them out. Lee rubbed them away and told me that struck me.

"If it wasn't for your note this morning I would have gone to Abnegation. Thank you Dad."

"You're welcome now you both come here right now. You both know myself and your mother are your instructors now, this is our job. We need you to know that absolutely no one under any circumstances are allowed to know that. We need you to be protected from the identity of being the daughter of not one instructor but two. The reason is that the leadership along with your mother and I don't want people to think of you any differently and don't want to think that you are treated any differently than anyone else. Which is why I acted the way I did. Try to keep your comments to yourself and do whatever I ask whether its in a nice one or not. Im trying to protect you Kaylee and you're not helping kiddo. Now scat you have two minutes left to get to the dining hall. Oh and I'm a very proud father when I saw you and I still am. Make us proud. Andrew that goes for you as well."

"No problem Mr…I mean Four." As he went down the hallway and she turned around and said,

"Always Four."

I don't think I have ever been prouder of her in my entire life. with that being said Tris comes around the corner.

"How sentimental honey." Laughing and hopping into my arms. "How she do?"

"Let's just say she has your attitude and your tongue. The qualities that I wished she never had." Sticking my tongue out at this beautiful woman who is in my graps right now and by the looks of it she had a certain feeling.

"Oh really because I always hated her nose because it doesn't sit right on her face because that comes the quality that I wished would be fix."

I love her.

I pick her up as she wraps her legs around my waist and touch my forehead against hers and whisper.

"How did we get so lucky to be with each other and have one hell of an amazing kid together?"

"Because I jumped first."

And with that she leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't just a normal kiss, it was a passionate kiss, like the time we first kissed over my balcony that one night. It was deep and long. I wrapped one of my hands on the back of her waist letting her feet touch the ground and then moving my hands to touch her cheek bones to let her know that I loved her.

WHAM! Laughing emerges from around the corner where we were and Uriah, Christina and Zeke appeared. Uriah was on the floor laughing with Zeke using the wall propping himself upright and Christina was just laughing at the boys.

"Oh my bad Tobias, did we ruin something." Uriah is still on the floor laughing and now laughing harder. Then Tris walks over to Christina laughing at the situation.

"Real mature guys, thanks." I was annoyed but hey it was funny.

"Oh Four, we cocked blocked, get over it. You have a house to yourself now, well mostly. Besides the twins your golden so go do the dirty. "

Zeke always had a sexual mind. I can never understand where he got it from but he did.

Twins! I fogot about them today! Shit where are they!

"Tobias, I gave them to Caleb for the remainder of training since we weren't going to be around for them. Take a breath."

I did but then I realized what happened today I have to go through it again with not one kid but two. This cycle never ends.

"Hey Tris, does Lee know about Zeke or myself yet?"

"No I'm sorry not yet, since were instructors we will have to wait until she is through. Its too dangerous for her right now. You will when she is done. I promise."

It's sad that Uriah and Zeke, our really close friends that we consider family can't really meet fully our daughter. We kept them away for the reason that they both always wanted to go into the field of training the initiates and we had a feeling our daughter would be Dauntless so we cut ties that could harm her in the future and that killed them. But thankfully they understood. We all head to the dining hall to introduce the new initiates to the compound but most importantly to introduce our daughter to the compound. The Eaton legacy has arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

****This is my first FanFic story so bare with me I am a newbie and is gearing towards blowing everyone's minds to how the story I think should have ended in the Epilogue. Chapters are going to be long because I just have so many ideas flowing through my head, ENJOY ENJOY! Also leave reviews for me so I can work on what I need to fix!****

****TRAINING BEGINS AND SO DOES A RIVIARLY****

**_Lee Pov_**

So now I have to keep a secret that father and mother are my instructors and have to behave like a normal initiate who left their families but I came back to mine because I felt safer. This just gets more and more confusing the more I think about so I just decided not to think about it anymore. Just do what dad and mom say, don't ask questions and that is that. Point blank. Cool.

Walking into the dining hall was so much more different than walking into it when I was living here. It different because I would have earned the right be here instead of just being born into this. I pointed out Julie and Lilly and practically dragged Andrew with me as we went over to them to see how they liked it here.

"I LOVE IT HERE LEE!" Of course Lilly did, doesn't surprise me. I was more curious about Julie's answer because she was from Amity.

"It's different and not like anything like Amity, but I love it lot here." Shocker.

"Well if I do say so myself you two look stunning in black, it suits you both well." Andrew thinks he's a stud. Player.

I didn't even recognize the black on them; I assume my mother gave them black clothes to wear for now on. It only makes sense, Faction before Blood now.

"Yeah we had to burn our old faction clothes; I was pretty upset because I made that outfit from scratch." A guy sitting across from me stuck his hand out and shook hands with me. "Oh excuse me, my name is Jacob."

"Thanks, my name is Kaylee but most people call me Tris. Are you a transfer?" He looked like one. Sounded like an Erudite know it all.

"Yes I am a transfer from Erudite." Knew it. "Glad to meet you Lee." He shook my hand once again and got up and left. What a strange character.

Dinner continued Julie, Lilly, Andrew and I were laughing and having a good time knowing that we would have to spilt up again until something cold hit the back of my neck and it wasn't just a drip of water, it was a pitcher full of water hitting me. I stood straight up screaming throwing my jacket off of me because the water was ice cold and ice cubes were getting stuck in my jacket. I spun around as quickly as my feet and body would let me twist only to see an evil face I hoped I would never have to see again, John.

"Oh sorry twerp, didn't see you there. Are you okay I mean you should be because I could smell you from my table across the hall." That smart ass tone was going to get him punched.

Andrew jumped up to get between John and I before I unleashed myself on him to teach him to not mess with me anymore and while I was moving towards the bastard Lilly grabbed me and dragged me away from him.

"I'll be here forever twerp, You can't run from me anymore!" I hated that kid.

As John walks away with his head up in the air Andrew ran towards me to see if I was okay and if I needed anything and as I said nothing and turned around to just go sit on top of my bed I saw my parents look at me like I was dying and that concern parent look in their eyes. My mother was looking at me but my dad's eyes we dead set on John at his table and I saw his hands turning into a fist. Oh god, seriously guys. I kept on walking and as my mother go up from the table I just held my hand up at her to let her know just to leave me alone. I didn't need her, if I was going to have survive this training without my parents I needed to start now. They didn't want me babied so I wasn't going to start now.

Grabbing my waist, Andrew pulled me in just before I got to the dormitories doors.

"Kaylee are you okay?" Kaylee, since when does he use my real name? This is strange.

"Yeah I just need to cool some steam off so I'm just going to go to my bed. I'll catch you later tonight for zip lining." I think he likes me? Just what I need now is guy problems, why now Andrew.

xXxXxXx

_**Lee POV**_

Walking down the hallways at night was an eerie yet exciting feeling that ran through your veins and up your spine. Everywhere you looked you felt like someone was watching you and every little noise is amplified so they freak you out more than they should have.

"Kaylee over here."

I looked around trying to find out who was calling my name and why they were out this late at night. As I begin to make my 360 degree spin I se Andrew in the shadows. His face was blacked out all the way down to his mid torso like they portray the villians in the movie lurking in the shadows.

"Andrew what are you doing here? It's late and we have training tomorrow."

"Andrew won't be there tomorrow, or at least not yet."

The figure began to exit the shadows only to give me a rage in the pit of my stomatch that only one person can give me and when his whole face became noticeable I wanted to punch John.

"John what did you do to Andrew!"

"Oh it's not what have I've done, its what I'm going to do is the question you should be asking me."

I hated him but he scared me when he said what he hasn't done yet, is he going to hurt him or worse kills him?

"Where is he?" I was not going to play this game with him.

"He is right here Kaylee. Safe and sound. Bring him out boys." 

My heart sank and I managed to find the courage to scream his name as loud as I could. He had his hands tied behind his back with a blindfold around his eyes with a cloth around his mouth so he didn't scream. I could see the blood gushing from a gashing wound above his eyebrow as the blood began to soak the blindfold. He looked like hell.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DO TO HIM! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU JOHN! LET HIM GO!"

"Aw, so it is true, you do like him. See guys the twerp has feelings for this low-life. But I wonder if those feelings are about to change because I know she doesn't know what he did, do you Twerp?"

"Did what?" What is John talking about altering my feelings? I did like Andrew because we have known each other since we were seven years old. Andrew is crying, I would be too if I just got the shit knocked out of me.

"Twerp doesn't know. Well why don't we let lover boy over here explain this to her. What do you say guys?"

Laughter erupted as two people who faces were covered walked Andrew the front of everyone so he was in the middle of everyone and forced him on his knees and took his blindfold off along with the cloth covering his mouth.

"Now is your time to shine loverboy, tell her what you told me."

I was terrified.

"Lee I'm so sorry," He is whimpering and not even looking at me but at the ground, "They made me or they would have hurt my family. It was the only thing I could do."

"Get to the point." With a slap across the head John administered, Andrew busted out into tears."

"I told them who your parents were. Tris and Four Eaton."

No. He would never, he promised me and my family. My face went blank.

"No you didn't, Andrew you didn't."

Next thing I knew Andrew and I were being escorted down a hallway that lead straight to the Chasm, maybe our deaths. Andrew would have never told anyone that. What does John want with knowing my parents? In any case, I was mortified of what he could do to them or Justin and Maddy. Oh my god! Were they at the Chasm! Now worry engulfed my entire body as we approached the Chasm.

I noticed two people on the bridge with bags over there head slashing around trying to get free, I couldn't get a good sight of them but they were on their knees and I prayed to god they weren't any family member of mine. When John threw me onto the bridge the bags went off their heads and I screamed. I was wrong.

"MOM! DAD!" I instantly ran towards them but got held back by three guys in masks.

"You saw it here folks, he wasn't lying. We have all been played by this faction and by this family. The only reason she became a full member of Dauntless was not because she deserved it was because she babied the system. She never really belonged in Dauntless, her parents were the instructors on both the transfers and the borns. I say we make a statement and the first one is by getting rid of the corrupted system with these two."

Roars and clapping erupted with people putting their fists in the air and I had every emotion going through me. I was mortified, petrified, angry, and upset. I just let th tears take over and let them run down my face while I locked eyesight with my parents who are kneeled over the bridge. My mother had a terrified look on her face but once she saw me she gave me a look to be brave. My father was looking around to find an escape route and kept getting tied up more because of all his thrashing around trying to get free.

"I think we had enough here."

WHAM!

"MOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"HE KICKED MY MOM OVER THE EDGE! JOHN KILLED MY MOTHER! "MURDDEERR!"

Rage overcame my body and emptions and I fought my way towards him until he placed his foot on my fathers back as a warning not to come closer.

"I have no problem kicking this waste of a life over either."

I looked at my father who starred at the flowing river below as he fell down there too, he just lost the one thing he loved the most.

"I want something from you and if you don't corporate with me, say bye to your dad."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING"

"STOP LYING! Kaylee you have something that could change the course of this entire world and I want it."

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU WANT BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE WHATEVER YOU WANT."

John grew impatient and he put his foot to my dad and began to slighty put pressure on his back and I snapped. I punched the person's groin next to me and punched the other guy's face so my arms and body would be free and they were. I sprinted as fast as I could to get to my dad before it was too late. John stood his ground waiting for me.

But someone got ahold of me and shoved me with all their might and I looked up to see myself falling off the bridge. I looked up and saw John with a huge accomplished smile on his face and my father looking heartbroken when he yelled…

"WAKE UP LET'S GO! FIRST DAY OF TRAINING INIATIES! BE DRESSED AND AT THE PIT IN 10 MINUTES."

I woke up to my father's wake up call and my pillow and pajamas in a pool of sweat. It was just a dream.

"Let's go Lee you're going to be late!" Andrew was alive and not wounded.

"I'm coming."

That wasn't a dream but a terrible nightmare.


End file.
